The Unknown Firebender
by megniifficent-luffs
Summary: When Anna gets lost in the woods and finds herself in the world of the Avatar she meets the gang, Toph, Sokka, Katara, and of course Aang. How will Anna get back? What will happen?


The Unknown Firebender

By: Tigger

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Avatar, if I did Toph would of come SOOOOO MUCH earlier because she PWNS!

**Chapter 1**

**Lost**

Anna was walking through the woods one day while she was at her grand mothers house. Actually she was always at her grandma's house because her parents persihed in a fire at the local mall that has now been re done and open again. The fire was the day of Anna's birthday which was January 13th. Her parents were rushing to the mall becasue they were to busy to go get her one before hand.That horrible day was Friday the 13th. From that day on she was sent up to a small town almost no one lived in anymore to live with her mothers mother. Her grandma had insisted on living there until she died becasue she grew up there and no matter how many people lived there she would stay.

Anna would never have anything to do in the small town besides sleep and eat her grandma's breakfast that was toast that wasn't toasted and oatmeal that was soggy. And lunch that was a sandwich with a tomato, a piece of lettuce, and a piece of ham. For dinner there would either be beef that wasn't the tender part with the cow they were eating's milk, or white rice with a side of spinach and corn that had been sitting in the freezer all day and never defrosted. If you can read you can see Anna does not eat as well as you would thik someone eats. She has almost the same thing everyday because there are only stores that carry those things and there aren't many stores either.

While Anna was walking she didn't reconize the path she was walking on.

"Where am I?" she thought.

She stop and reached into her pocket to check her map and compus she had in case she did get lost. While her hand was digging in her unusally large pocket her hands felt like they were becoming all numb. Then they felt like they were changing in some way. She took her hand out of her pocket after she had found what she had been searching for. She looked down at her hand and screamed, her hand looked like one of the Anime charaacters on the television shows that were on the T.V. She slowly picked up her other hand and screamed agian. She started to run. Then the scenery of the woods changed it look Animeish too. Then in the distance she saw a large wall that wall a yellowish gold color. It also looked like one of the Anime cartoons.

Anna calmed down and thought it was only a dream so she stepped on her foot. And again Anna did one of her horrifying screams. She wasn't dreaming it was real. She slowly walked on to the large walled city she could see a little before the horizin. She then realized that her whole body had been turned into the cartoonish form.

When Anna was in the city she heard the screaming of a man who seemed to be a merchant. He yelled, "MY CABBAGES!!!!!!". Anna wlaked over to where she heard the merchant. She saw 4 kids around her age which was 12 on the ground surronded by rolling cabbages. Anna hid so no one would see her. She peeked out and saw what was going on. The 4 kids who were a group of 2 boys and 2 girls got up and tried to sneak past the merchant. They slowly backed away towards Anna.

Then a kid who looked a few years older and had a little funny pony tail on his head ran into Anna. Anna tried running but her shirt had gotten caught on a nail. From all a her trying to escape and the nail tugging at the her shirt there was now a long rip going down the side of her shirt.

"Oh, uh sorry..." the boy who had bumped into Anna said.

"Its okay, well anyway, hi my names Anna. I am like lost here so I was just trying to find my way out..." Anna started.

Then a girl who was maybe 2 years older spoke, "Where are you from? Maybe we can help you!"

"Um, I'm from Pasture Field, New York. Its a small town my grandma lives in. Do you know how to get out of here?" Anna asked.

The 4 other kids looked confused. "They have never heard of New York before?" Anna thought. "Thats weird almost everyone in the world has heard of New York!"

"You guys have never heard of New York before?" Anna asked.

"Um, no..." All four of them said in unison.

"Strange..." Anna whispered to herself.

"Well this is Ba Sing Sa!" A bald headed boy who looked Anna's age said.

"Never heard of here, how do I get out?" Anna said.

"Um, here we can lead you to the entrance..." The bald headed kid blushed.

"OK" Anna said.

"Well I'm Katara and thats my brother, Sokka." The kid with the pony tail on his head waved as the girl who looked about 2 years older said his name.

"And I'm Aang!" The bald boy said very shyly.

"Whateva! Well anyway my names Toph..." The girl who was in the corner walked out of the shadow and Anna hadn't realized her. She looked over and saw her eyes were colored in a deep gray.

"What are you staring at!!!!!" Toph yelled.

"Oh, um, nothing." Anna said. She was startled by how the Toph girl know she was staring at her.

"Yeah I'm blind get used to it..." She said to herself but loud enought for Anna to hear.

**A/N: **Hope you liked this chappie! More to come soon!


End file.
